Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast system, and more particularly to a digital broadcast system for transmitting/receiving digital broadcast data, and a data processing method for use in the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of digital broadcast standards have been widely used throughout the world. For example, a vestigial sideband (VSB) transmission scheme has been used as a digital broadcast standard for the North America and the Republic of Korea. This VSB scheme is based on a single-carrier scheme, such that a reception (Rx) performance of a reception (Rx) system may deteriorate under poor channel environments. Specifically, a portable or mobile broadcast receiver requires much higher resistance to a channel variation or noise. So, if mobile service data is transmitted according to the VSB transmission scheme, a reception (Rx) performance becomes deteriorated.